


Talaarawan

by mechanicalbride16



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Gore, War
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanicalbride16/pseuds/mechanicalbride16
Summary: "Hindi nasusukat ang patriyotismo sa pamamagitan ng mga baril at bala. Dahil ang totoong patriyotiko, hindihinahayaang maapi at apiin ang Inang Bayan."Pangarap ko lang naman ang maging isang manunulat, pero tutol ang pamilya ko dito. Isang gabi, tumakas ako para ipagpatuloy ang ninanais. Ngunit ang hindi ko alam, sa gabi na iyon pala magsisimula ang pagbabago sa buhay ko. Ang pagbabago sa kapalarang hindi ko inaasahan.





	1. Ang Estranghero

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time to write a fic sa ao3. Nakapagsulat na ako ng mga (unfinished) fiction stories in wattpad (hindi ko sasabihin ung username ko dun HAHAHAHA sorry guuuys) and they're more of a sci-fi and psychological thriller. So basically, this is my first time to write a historical fiction story and my first time to write a story that's more on drama. That's why I hope na sana maappreciate niyo ito and just comment your opinions about the story hehehe. Corrections about grammar and usage of terms are highly encouraged and appreciated.

Lumiliwanag ang buwan sa madilim na kaulapan. Ang mga dahon sa mga puno ay nakikisabay sa ihip ng hangin.

Payapa kung papakinggan kasama na ang mga tunog ng mga kuliglig, pero hindi ito oras ng pagpapahinga para sa akin. Kailangan kong makalayo dito hanggang sa makakayanan ng paa ko dahil baka bago pa sumikat ang araw, ay napadala na ako pabalik sa bahay namin. Wala akong nagawang kasalanan, pero kailangan kong tumakas bago nila ako dalhin sa Belgium.

Kailangan kong tumakas dahil kung hindi ako tatakas, magiging tuta lang ako ng sarili kong pamilya. Susundin ang lahat ng kanilang mga gusto, pabor man ito sa akin o hindi. Ayoko na ng ganoong pamumuhay. Maraming naiinggit dahil nanggaling ako sa marangya at makapangyarihang pamilya. Pero ang hindi nila alam, ako ang naiinggit sa kanila dahil alam nila at naramdaman nila kung ano ang pakiramdam ng isang tunay na pamilya kahit na walang-wala sila. 

Habang ako'y naglalakad, may nakita akong isang kweba na tila may naninirahan dahil sa ilaw na nanggagaling sa loob. Palakad na sana ako papunta doon nang may nakita akong isang bata na may kasamang matanda. Sinundan ko sila ng hindi nagpapahalata.

"Kuya!" sigaw ng bata sa galak.

Nang makapasok na ako sa kweba, ay nagtago muna ako sa malaking bato na malapit sa lagusan. Pinakinggan ko ang kanilang pag-uusap at tungkol ito sa pagpatay kay Heneral Luna. 

Nasabi sa akin ng aking ama na maraming naiinis kay Heneral Luna dahil sa pagiging marahas at mayabang niya. Pero nagugustuhan niya ang kaniyang pamumuno sapagkat pinapakitaan niya ng disiplina ang mga sundalong hindi sineseryoso ang laban, katulad na lamang ng mga brigada ng Kawit.

Nagising ako sa aking isipan nang marinig ko ang kanilang mga yabag. Nakayuko akong tumakbo patungo sa lagusan pero dahil ilang talampakan ang layo nito sa akin--- "Hoy!" napatigil ako sa aking posisyon.

Dahan-dahan kong inayos ang pustura ko, at hinarap ang mga estranghero.

Malakas ang kabog ng dibdib ko na tila lalabas na ang puso ko. Ramdam ko ang pawis ng kamay ko pero kinokontrol ko ang pag nginig ng katawan ko. Isang matangkad na lalaki ang naglakad patungo sa akin habang hawak ang isang kawayan ng may pag-iingat.

"Isa ka bang espiya ni Goyo?" tanong niya ng may awtoridad.

Itinaas ko ang nanginginig kong kamay, "H-Hindi po. Maniwala po kayo sa akin w-wala po akong b-balak na masama." Tinignan niya ako ng mga nag-aapoy niyang mga mata bago nanluwag ang kaniyang postura at humina ang sumisilakbong apoy. 

"Bakit ka nandito, hijo?" sinenyasan niya ang kaniyang mga kasama na tumuloy sa paglakad. 

"Tumakas po ako sa aking tirahan. Nagkataon lamang po na-- na nakita ko ang inyong kapatid na pumasok s-sa loob ng kweba," nasa likod na niya ang kaniyang mga katapid kasama ang matanda.

Hinarap niya muna ang kaniyang mga kasama. Nagtinginan muna sa isa't isa bago sila tumango. Pagkaharap niya sa akin, ay agad siyang nagtanong. "May makakasama ka ba, hijo?"

"W-Wala po. Bakit po?"

"Pwede kang sumama sa amin, kung ayos lang saiyo. Saan ka ba pupunta?" 

"Sa tito ko po, sa Bayambang." Sinenyasan niya ang kaniyang nakababatang kapatid na lumapit sa kaniya. 

Nilapat niya ang kaniyang kamay sa balikat nito, "Ayos lang ba sa iyo kung ipapasama ko muna sa iyo ang kapatid ko?" Tumango ako habang nakatingin sa musmos na sa tingin ko'y masyadong bata pa para makaranas ng ganitong pagtatago. "Angelito ang pangalan niya. Alagaan mo siya, maliwanag?"

"Masusunod po." 

"Mabuti naman," bumuntong-hininga ang estranghero at hinigpitan ng kaunti ang hawak sa kaniyang bunsong kapatid.

Humarap siya rito at ang kaniyang mga sinabi ay tumatak sa aking isipan kahit hindi ko lubos na kilala ang lalakeng nasa harapan ko.

"Makinig kayo," tumingin siya sa mga kasama niya, kabilang na ako.

"Kung meron man sa inyo ang mapunta sa totoong panganib, kailangan niyo lang huminahon saglit, huminga ng malalim, at tandaan na mura lang ang buhay natin. Sikapin niyong mabuhay, ipaglaban niyo, ngunit sa harap ng kamatayan huwag kayong matakot na ialay ang inyong sarili." Paluha niyang tinapos ang kaniyang pagpapahayag.

Ilang minuto pa lang ang nakakalipas pero mahigit sa estranghero na ang tingin ko sa kaniya. Hindi ko alam kung bakit pati sa akin ay sinasabi niya ito, marahil dahil na rin ako ang tagapagbantay ng kaniyang kapatid. Pero bakit tila pagpapaalam na ang nais ipahiwatig ng kaniyang kapatid?

"Kuya, saan kayo tutungo?" tanong ni Angelito.

"Doon muna ako magtatago kina Don Mariano sa Dagupan," humarap siya sa kaniyang isa pang kapatid na parang mas bata sa kaniya ng ilang taon lang, "Jose, alam mo pa ba ang bahay ni Mang Alfonso sa Calasiao? Sa kaniya ka muna magtago." 

Hindi ko alam kung gaano kalapit sa isa't isa ang magkakapatid na ito pero ang tanging alam ko lang ay kung gaano kalungkot ang paligid dahil sa kanilang paghihiwalay.

"Kuya Manuel," niyakap ni Angelito ang kaniyang kuya, "mag-iingat ka."

Sumunod na yumakap ay si Jose at hinigpitan nila ang yakap sa isa't isa na para bang ito na ang huling pagkikita. "Matatapos din ang lahat ng ito, Angelito," sabi ni Jose sa bunsong kapatid para guminhawa ang pakiramdam nito. 

Bumitaw na sila sa kanilang yakap at bumalik sa mga dating pwesto. Umalis na kami sa kweba at hindi na lumingon pa ang magkakapatid sa isa't isa.

Makalipas ang ilang minuto at hindi na namin sila natatanaw pa. Ang matandang kasama ni Angelito ay umuwi na sa kanilang lugar. Hindi ko alam noon kung gaano kalungkot ang mawalay sa mga kapatid, dahil hindi kami ganoon kalapit sa isa't isa. Ngayon ko lang naramdaman ang sakit ng paghihiwalay lalo na kung hindi mo alam kung makakabalik pa sila ng buhay. At ang hindi ko pa inaasahan doon, ay mararamdaman ko iyon sa mga taong kakakilala ko pa lang. 

 


	2. Pansamantala

Napakatahimik ng gabing ito. Ang mga kuliglig na kaninang nag-iingay, ngayo'y natutulog na sa kanilang pinagtataguan. Katulad lang din ng mga kuliglig, kami ni Angelito ay nasa loob muli ng isang kweba. Nagpapahinga habang kumakain ng mga manggang pinitas namin kanina sa mga nadadaanan namin. Aaminin ko, hindi ako sanay sa ganitong pamumuhay dahil mas sanay ako sa malambot na higaan natutulog at nakatalukbong sa kumot. Pero kung ito ang aking pagdadaanan para sa pangarap ko, handa akong tiisin ang lahat. Huwag lang ito mabawi sa akin. 

Patuloy na nakatingin si Angelito sa kawalan. Ilang minuto na ang nakakalipas at kalahati pa lang ng mangga ang kaniyang nakakain, samantalang ako ay tapos na sa pangalawa. Bakas sa kaniyang mga mata ang lungkot at pag-aalala. Halatang pinipigilan niya ang kaniyang mga emosyon na ilabas, siguro dahil isa pa lamang akong estranghero sa kaniya. Alam niya ang pangalan ko pero base sa kaniyang mga ikinikilos, inoobserbahan pa niya ako. Hindi ko matiis ang kalagayan niyang ganiyan, kaya naman sinimulan ko ang pakikipag-usap.

"Alam kong nag-aalala ka sa mga kuya mo. Pwede mong sabihin sa akin ang mga nararamdaman mo, tutal tayu-tayo lang naman ang tao dito." Napatingin siya sa akin at hinding-hindi ko malilimutan ang mga kislap sa mata niya, dahil malamang nalaman niyang may gustong makinig sa mga problema niya. 

Inalis niya ang tingin niya sa akin, pero tila kumalma ang kalooban niya. Napabuntong-hininga siya bago siya nagsalita, "Ayokong mangyari ang bagay na ito pero... ramdam ko ang mabilis na pagdating ng araw nila." Napakunot ang noo ko sa narinig ko, "Ayokong dumating ang araw na iyon at sa tingin ko hindi ko kayang makita o malaman na... patay na ang mga kapatid ko," dagdag niya. 

"Ilang taon ka na?" tanong ko. Walang salitang nakakapaggaan ng loob ang pumapasok sa isipan ko dahil hindi ko inaasahan ang lalabas sa bunganga ng isang musmos na katulad niya. 

"Kinse," mahinang tugon niya. _Alam niya siguro sa sarili niya na masyado pa siyang bata para maranasan ito._   

Umusog ako palapit sa tabi niya, "Pasensya na't ikaw pa ang nakakaranas nito."

"Gusto ko lang naman makaranas ng isang simpleng buhay," idiniin niya ang hawak sa kaniyang mangga, hanggang sa namuti ang mga kubo ng kaniyang kamay.  
"Pero ano ba ang nagawa naming mali?!" Sa kaniyang galit, naibato ni Angelito ang mangga palabas sa lagusan. "Bakit kailangan pang mangyari ito?!" 

Saglit na katahimikan ang bumalot sa amin bago siya nagsalita muli, "Hindi ko na alam." Napabuntong-hininga siya nang may pangangamba, "Tatagal pa kaya ang buhay namin dito? Kung puro patayan na lang ang mga nagaganap sa mga sundalo natin, sa tingin ko isa ng himala kapag umabot ako sa edad na kwarenta." 

Mas lalo akong naiintriga sa mga pinagsasabi ni Angelito, "Bakit naman ganiyan iyang mga pinag-iisip mo?" Hindi ko na mapigilang tanungin ang binata.

Naaawa ako dahil sa ganiyang edad, puro libro lang at pag-aaral ang inaatupag ko. Ni isang beses nag-alala ako sa mga kapatid ko ng ganito. Pero siya, sa murang edad kaligtasan na ang nasa isip. Sana hindi magtagal ay maranasan niya ang kasiyahang nararapat para sa kaniya.

Tumulo ang luha mula sa gilid ng kaniyang mga mata. Pinunasan niya ito kaagad at huminga ng malalim, "P-Pasensiya na."

Patuloy niyang kinukusot ang mga mata niya para pigilan ang mga luha na bumaba sa lupa. Inakbayan ko siya at sumandal siya sa akin. Tinigil niya ang pagpunas sa kaniyang mga luha; ibinaon niya ang mukha niya sa aking mga damit at doon humagulgol habang ako ay yakap yakap niya. Hindi ko pa nararanasan ang magkaroon ng mga kababatang kapatid. Pero mukhang hindi madali magkaroon ng mas batang kapatid dahil ikaw ang magsisilbing magulang nila, katulad ng ginagawa ko ngayon. 

Niyakap ko pabalik si Angelito. "Hindi ko alam kung paano ka inaalagaan ng mga kuya mo. Pero sa ngayon, susubukan ko kung paano maging isang kuya."

Hinimas-himas ko ang kaniyang likod para kahit papaano ay mapagaan ko ang loob niya. Nawawasak ang puso ko kapag may nababasa akong mga kaganapan sa libro na kaparehas nito. Pero hindi ko inaasahan na malalagay ako sa mga kaganapang iyon. Masyado yatang mabilis ang mga nangyayare.

Ang gusto ko lang ay maging isang manunulat, ngunit bakit sa paghabol ko sa aking pangarap ay ito ang unang pagsubok na aking mahaharap?

Ilang minuto pa't tumigil na si Angelito sa kaniyang pag-iyak. Bahagya niyang iniangat ang sarili niya mula sa mga yakap, isang senyas na gusto na muna niyang makawala. Tinanggal ko ang pagkayakap ko sa kaniya tiyaka siya napaupo at sumandal sa pader. Malulungkot pa rin ang kaniyang mga mata at nandoon ang bakas ng kaniyang pag-iyak, pero ramdam ko ang pagkagaan ng kaniyang loob at ang panandaliang ginhawa.

Humarap siya sa akin at ngumiti, "Matulog na po tayo, kuya Joven." 

Nginitian ko siya pabalik at tumango. Tinanggal ko ang aking amerikana at iniabot kay Angelito, "Kuya Joven... para saan po ito?" 

"Gamitin mo iyang kumot, Angelito."

"P-po? Paano po kayo?"

"Ayos lang ako. Sige na't matulog ka na. Lalakbay pa tayo bukas."

Humiga si Angelito at ginamit nga niyang kumot ang aking amerikana, "Salamat, kuya Joven." Ipinikit na niya ang kaniyang mga mata. Sumandal ako patagilid sa puwang ng batong nakadikit sa pader at doon na natulog. Hindi ko na inisip pa kung ano ang mararamdaman ko pagkagising, basta ang mahalaga lang sa akin ngayong gabi ay makapagpahinga. 


End file.
